The Game
by azurezury
Summary: Prompt: Bolin often blows Iroh under his desk while he deals with official people or higher-ups and whatnot. Iroh is a master of composure, and no one would ever guess that a teenager was performing oral sex on him while they're talking to him. Bolin loves that there's a chance they could be caught, and tries to make Iroh moan or shudder or something during this game.


Iroh should have knew that Bolin would be hiding up under his desk when he sat down. The little adorable bastard knew that he was holding a meeting with some of his commanding officers on how to help clean up Republic City. Iroh looked down, not having the heart to glare at those devilish green eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but the officers picked that moment to walk in, looking all prim and proper.

Oh spirits.

—-

Bolin slowly slid down the zipper to Iroh's pants, licking his lips in delight as his fingers reached in and brushed against Iroh's uncovered sex. Hmm. Looks like someone was hoping to get some later. After all, General Iroh always wore underwear, unless he planned on a quickie during his hectic schedule. Iroh began to talk and for a moment, Bolin just sat there and listened, enjoying the sound of his lover's voice. He could listen to him talk for days.

His eyes turned back to the sleek sex already thickening beneath his fingers. Bolin gave him a couple of good strokes, making sure to tease the head. Iroh shifted, scooting his body closer under the desk. An open invitation. Bolin grinned, licking and wetting his lips. Maybe today would be the day that he won this little game. He leaned forward, hands pressing against Iroh's thighs to open them up so he could move in closer. His tongue darted out, a quick flick along the tip. Start out slow and work his way up, he told himself. His tongue darted out again, this time making a longer swirl around the flushed head. Bolin knew that if Iroh didn't have to keep his hands up on the desk, those fingers would already be wrapped in his hair and pushing him towards his erection.

Iroh jerked a little when Bolin's mouth slowly engulfed him. The officer currently running his mouth paused, questioning, "Are you all right, General Iroh?" Iroh forced a smile. "Never better." He lied. Bolin retaliated by tightening his lips around his shaft and drawing back in a tantalizing manner. Iroh felt a tic start up in his jaw. He laced his fingers together, if for nothing else, to keep himself from reaching down and grabbing a fistful of that hair.

"As I was saying…"

Iroh completely tuned him out and instead focused on the painting behind his head. It was a stupid piece and not even delightfully tacky. Thankfully, it helped keep his concentration. For a few seconds until Bolin released him and started to nibble down his length.

'Not the balls, not the balls,' Iroh silently prayed.

'Oh fuuuucckk….' Iroh shut his eyes as Bolin's tongue lapped out, teasing the sensitive skin surrounding his little 'boulders' (as sometimes Bolin affectionately called them). Every muscle in his body tensed and he could feel Bolin's hot breath on him as he laughed. The little shit was laughing at his obvious discomfort.

"General, should we reschedule this meeting? You're looking feverish."

"No, no, I'm fine." he assured them. Bolin's tongue had moved away, but his hand was now cupping him and rolling the two heavy sacs as his mouth went back to work with a purpose this time. One of the officers glanced around, his brows furrowing. "Do you hear something?" he asked. Bolin had started a gentle bobbing as he sucked and licked, his head gently tapping against the underside of the desk.

"Probably just someone up on deck hitting something." Iroh waved his hand dismissively. His hips were flexing, straining to meet Bolin's rhythm without very much movement. He felt a finger sneak around and stroke between his cheeks. He wasn't surprised when the officers asked if he was all right again when he almost flew out of the back of his chair.

"Sir, I think we should get the healer to see you."

"No! I mean, ah, no. I'm just fine. Just a little headache. Let's wrap this on up, shall we?" His voice cracked. Oh, Bolin was going to get such a spanking for this, he thought. He felt Bolin's teeth drag along his flesh and his stomach began to tighten. He was getting close and he knew Bolin could feel it, for he slid his lips all the way to around the head and fisted his hand along the base of his cock and began to pump. Iroh's heart was pounding in his ears and he knew his breathing was starting to get ragged.

'Oh yes, right there Bolin,' He silently encouraged, eyes almost rolling as his tongue dipped down, swirling tightly against him.

"…and I think it would be a wise idea to have some PR moments with you and the Avatar meeting and helping out the non benders who were hardest hit by the war."

"Yes!" Iroh pounded his fist against the wooden top as Bolin gave a forceful tug and suck, creating the perfect set up for him to come. He could feel Bolin swallowing greedily as his body jerked around beneath the desk. His spine tingled and his vision fluttered for a second. He blinked rapidly, focusing back in on his officers faces. They were sitting there, looking a little stunned. "Yes, that's a splendid idea! How about you all get right on it and inform me when I'm needed? I just remembered that I have some very important papers to look over and my grandfather wanted me to call him later and update him about the war."

"Of course, General Iroh." The men bowed and filed out, shutting the door behind them. Iroh jerked back and grabbed Bolin's collar, bodily lifting him up and into his lap.

"You are going to be punished." He hotly whispered against the earthbender's lips. His tongue darted out, forcing its way into Bolin's mouth. He groaned at the taste of his own essence on Bolin's lips, deepening the kiss as he did. Bolin straddled him, fingers curling into his normally groomed locks and keeping them as close as physically possible. Neither of them heard the door opening, the quiet apology, and the hasty closing.

The officers looked at one another.

"This never happened. We never saw anything. Got it?"

"Yes Sir."


End file.
